Love Was Born on Antar
by Michael Sim
Summary: In lieu of the Hybrid Chronicles, this is a rebel Roswell Valentine story occurring at approximately the same time period.


Title: Love Was Born on Antar  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. Tabasco Brand Sauce is the trademark of the McIlhenny Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: In lieu of the Hybrid Chronicles, this is a rebel Roswell Valentine story occurring at approximately the same time period.  
Category: Other  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It is a clear night in Roswell, New Mexico. We find Liz in a familiar place: sitting in a lawn chair on the deck outside her window. She has her journal open on her blanketed lap.  
  
Liz voiceover: February 13, 2001. Journal Entry. It's been so long since I last wrote in my journal. So long since that fateful day a year and a half ago. I found true love and gave it up for the sake of destiny. But, what is MY destiny?   
  
Liz puts her pen down and gazes up to the stars. As she looks up, we see a shooting star go by. As we look down towards Earth again, we are now in a new place, in Isabel's room in the Evans home. She is laying in bed with her high school yearbook open, flipping the pages to find the face of the person she plans to dreamwalk. She stops and fingers the picture of Alex. She closes her eyes and opens them to see...  
  
An arctic scene. Many people walk by her wearing parkas with snow spinning about in a blizzard-like fashion. Isabel peers about and finally sees a spot several feet away that looks like the eye of the storm. It is free of the foul weather and is bright and sunny. As she enters this area, she sees Alex, dressed in a tuxedo standing before an intimate table for two. Isabel smiles, thinking he must be dreaming of having Valentine's dinner with her.  
  
Alex goes around to one of the chairs and pulls it out for someone to be seated. Isabel looks carefully to see how Alex envisions her only to be surprised to see another woman! She is a beautiful blond hair, blue-eyed girl of Scandinavian origin.  
  
Isabel: Who the hell is that Alex?!  
  
Isabel's question is in vain as Alex does not see her and takes his seat opposite this woman. Alex and this mystery woman hold each other's hands on top of the table.  
  
Isabel suddenly wakes up in shock.  
  
ACT I  
  
At the Crashdown, Liz and Maria are waiting tables together during the busy lunch rush, but still talk while running by each other, taking orders, and busing tables.  
  
Maria: I just can't wait to find out what it will be?  
  
Liz: What is that?  
  
Maria: Martian fingers and Saturn rings.  
  
Maria is giving an order.  
  
Liz: What?  
  
Maria: Oh, no, what Michael has planned for me tonight! I've been laying down hints since New Years. It's been so obvious something must have penetrated that boy's thick skull.  
  
Liz: It's just Valentine's Day, Maria. A corporate holiday created to sell overpriced cards, year-old chocolates, and dying plant sexual organs.  
  
Maria: Whoa! I happen to like cards, chocolates, and flowers! You sound more like Michael than yourself.  
  
Liz: Well, I'm just tired of my current relationship status or lack thereof. Why can't I have what you have?  
  
Maria: Trust me girlfriend, your heart would be in better hands with Dr. Frankenstein than mine's been with Michael. Anyway, we've had this talk before, do I have to repeat myself.  
  
Liz: I know, I know, Max doesn't love Tess, blah, blah, blah. I'm just tired of fighting Max's destiny. Why can't I just have a well-meaning, happy relationship with a normal guy like everyone else?!  
  
As Liz says this she turns around and is surprised to find Sean DeLuca standing right behind her. She almost drops her whole tray of food.  
  
Liz: Oh my God!  
  
Sean catches the tray before it drops, but also manages to get his hands tied up with Liz's. They share an awkward look.  
  
Liz: Sean, I didn't know you were behind me.  
  
Sean: Sorry about that. I just couldn't resist hearing your conversation with my adorable cousin.  
  
Maria: (walking by) Stick a knife in it.  
  
Liz and Sean untangle themselves from the tray. And as Liz takes the food to its customers, Sean takes a seat at the counter.  
  
Maria: (on her way back) So when are you finally gonna leave, Sean? Or should I ask, when will you commit your next felony and have the police take you back to where you belong?  
  
Sean: Why the nastiness towards poor, little me? I haven't done the slightest bad since I got back. I've been putting the toilet seat down too.  
  
Maria: It's been only a week. What's that saying, "Once a thief..."  
  
Sean: Ye of little faith.  
  
Maria leaves as Liz returns.  
  
Sean: So what's with all this Valentine cynicism?  
  
Liz: Oh, it's really nothing. Just whining from a dateless girl.  
  
Sean: Now how can that be? A pretty woman like you, dateless. Impossible.  
  
Liz: (blushing) Stop it!  
  
Sean: I don't have a date tonight either.  
  
Maria: (walking by again) What? Your boyfriend from prison didn't call?  
  
Liz: Maria!  
  
Sean: Don't listen to her. Why don't we have a night out together. I mean this in a totally platonic way, nothing fancy at all! Just two single, dateless people passing the time in each other's company.  
  
Liz: Well...  
  
Sean: We'll make it even less "datey." What time do you get off work?  
  
Liz: At 4.  
  
Sean: I'll come by at 4:15 and we can just hang and have an early evening.  
  
Liz: (hesitantly) Okay. Why not?  
  
Sean: Great. See you then.  
  
Sean leaves. Maria comes up to Liz.  
  
Maria: Why the hell did he say "see you then?"  
  
Liz: Oh, well, um...  
  
Maria: (eyes beginning to bulge out) You didn't accept a date with Sean "Jailbird" DeLuca?!  
  
Liz: It's not a date Maria. Just two single people riding out this so-called holiday.  
  
Maria: I can't believe this! How can you go from royalty to cheap trash? What about Max? What are you going to tell him?  
  
Liz: Max has other things to think about other than me or Valentine's Day, more important things.  
  
Liz walks away from Maria, who can only shake her head.  
  
We switch to the Evans house, Isabel is on the cordless phone.  
  
Isabel: (on the phone) Hi Tish.  
  
Isabel: Yeah.  
  
Isabel: Do you have plans tonight?  
  
Isabel: Oh, Danny Jordan.  
  
Isabel: That's a nice place.  
  
Isabel: Oh, definitely the DKNY boots. That would match perfectly.  
  
Isabel: Oh, me? I, uh, I'm thinking of a no-guy Valentines this year.  
  
Isabel: No, not at all. Come on, Isabel Evans can't find a date?  
  
Isabel: Yeah.  
  
Isabel: Okay, have a good time. Bye. (hangs up phone) UGH!  
  
With that, Isabel falls onto her bed. Max is standing at the door.  
  
Max: What's wrong Isabel?  
  
Isabel: What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong. It's the afternoon of Valentine's Day and I don't have a date for tonight.  
  
Max: That's not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Isabel: Easy for you to say. You have Liz Parker and Tess Harding clawing their eyes out for you while I have nothing.  
  
Max: I don't think Alex is nothing.  
  
Isabel: Don't get me started on that one.  
  
Max: Why don't you give him a call, nothing wrong with a little woman's lib.  
  
Isabel: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Max leaves Isabel moping on her bed. She eventually gets a look of realization, grabs her phone again and makes another call.  
  
Isabel: Hello? Hi Grant, this is Isabel.  
  
Meanwhile in the Valenti household, Kyle and Tess are lounging on the couch in front of the television.  
  
Kyle: (flipping channels) Absolutely nothing on the tube.  
  
Tess: Why do men love to jump from channel to channel without bothering to even really look and then complain that there's nothing to watch.  
  
Kyle: It's inherent to our ephemeral existence in this life.  
  
Tess: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Kyle: So, what did guys do on your home planet when they were bored?  
  
Tess: I don't know, but I think it was something that used more than one neuron.  
  
Tess raises her hand and shuts off the TV.  
  
Kyle: Hey!  
  
Tess: So are there any Valenti-Valentine traditions?  
  
Kyle: I seem to be starting my own legacy as a dateless loser. My dad's gonna score more than I will this year.  
  
Tess: It can't be that bad.  
  
Kyle: It doesn't matter anyway. The body is merely a vessel for the eternal soul.  
  
Tess: But doesn't a happy vessel equal a happy soul?  
  
Tess turns closer to Kyle, almost on top of him.  
  
Kyle: Uh, sure.  
  
Kyle and Tess kiss.  
  
Kyle: Wow! That was great!  
  
Tess: (straight faced) I don't want to burst your bubble, Buddha Boy, but kissing you was like kissing a brother.  
  
Kyle: What?! You have a brother?  
  
Tess: (getting up) Sorry, bro, but I guess we really are like family.  
  
She goes to her room, leaving Kyle, befuddled, on the couch.  
  
Kyle: The legacy continues. UGH!  
  
Kyle stuffs his face with a pillow.  
  
ACT II  
  
We are in downtown Roswell. Michael is walking around the storefronts. As he walks from store to store he walks in and out appearing lost. He comes out a women's clothing store and runs into Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Michael. I didn't think cross-dressing was your style.  
  
Michael: Yeah, well, I wouldn't be here except that Maria has been hassling me about this damn day since New Years. I haven't even finished paying for her Christmas gift.  
  
Isabel: That's right, you haven't.  
  
Isabel rubs two fingers together signifying money.  
  
Michael: This planet is so screwed up with all their made up holidays. Just more reason to give guys like me a hard time.  
  
Isabel: Well, if you just put some thought into your girlfriend, maybe this wouldn't be so difficult.  
  
Michael: You're a Valentine Nazi too?  
  
Isabel: (hitting Michael on the arm) No! And you are getting nowhere fast standing here talking to me.  
  
Michael: And what are you doing down here?  
  
Isabel: Just shopping the sales.  
  
Michael: On Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be getting ready for a date with Alex or something?  
  
Isabel: Well, maybe I have other plans.  
  
Michael: What are those and with whom?  
  
Isabel: None of your business. You're not my big brother and it's none of his business either. Now go off and find something for Maria. And don't forget to bring her flowers when you pick her up.  
  
Isabel walks off to the next store while Michael looks at her, suspiciously.  
  
At the Crashdown, Kyle comes in and takes a seat at the counter next to Alex. Kyle just sits there, ruminating on his situation.  
  
Alex: Hey Kyle. You looked bummed.  
  
Kyle: You know, sometimes, things just don't work out the way you think they will.  
  
Alex: Okay... what do you mean?  
  
Kyle: I mean, it's not like I have high expectations. I'm a pretty simple guy with simple needs and I can't even have those met.  
  
Alex: True.  
  
Kyle: Sometimes, I think I don't even exist here at Roswell.  
  
Alex: Hey! I feel the same way too!  
  
Kyle: Yeah!  
  
Alex: Girl trouble?  
  
Kyle: That obvious?  
  
Alex: Now, I'm hardly the expert on issues of the opposite gender, but let me tell you what I know. I've always thought that if I just try to be cool, like be the lead guitarist of a band, the girls would come to me. Now that I've been in my band for two years, I realize that unless your name is Bono or Fred Durst or something, it doesn't happen. You gotta find that person. And you never know where the right one is. She can be from somewhere far, far away, or she can be right under you nose. Either way, something always seems to hold the works up, but you fight it. No matter the obstacles, you have to go for it.  
  
Kyle: (nodding) You're right. Thanks, Alex.  
  
Alex: You're very welcome. Now I am off to make a very important phone call.  
  
Alex leaves Kyle, who looks very determined to do something. As Kyle gets up to leave, Michael, carrying a small, poorly wrapped box, comes into the Crashdown and practically runs over the exiting Kyle.  
  
Kyle: (to Michael) Hello to you too.  
  
Maria: Michael! Well what do you have there?  
  
Michael: Oh, yeah, here's your Valentine's Day gift.  
  
Maria: You are so sweet.  
  
Michael: Actually, I need to borrow the Jetta.  
  
Maria: Why? Aren't we going out to dinner tonight?  
  
Michael: I need to do something really important.  
  
Maria: Michael Guerin, you are not going to ditch me on one of the most important nights of our newly budding relationship.  
  
Michael: At least I got you a gift.  
  
Maria: You big freaking jerk! How could you do this to me?  
  
Michael: I swear, I'll make it up to you.  
  
Maria: (giving him the keys) Fat chance. You better not bring it back needing more repairs!  
  
Michael: Thanks.  
  
He leaves after giving her a quick peck on the forehead. Maria looks severely bummed.  
  
At a payphone outside the Crashdown, Kyle is seems very indecisive about making a phone call. But he goes ahead and dials. The phone rings. A female voice answers.  
  
Kyle: (on the phone) Crystal? Hi, this is Kyle Valenti.  
  
Kyle: Yeah, it's been a long time.  
  
Kyle: Sorry about you and Walter. I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?  
  
Kyle: Really? I've sort of had my eye on you since freshman year too!  
  
Kyle: Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Bye.  
  
Kyle walks away with an extra kick in his step.  
  
We switch to Michael driving the Jetta. He parks outside a house in the distance and begins what looks like a stakeout. His suspicions are proven correct when we see a truck pull up to the house. A man in a suit comes out and knocks on the door. It's Grant Sorensen.  
  
Michael: (slamming his hands on the steering wheel) I knew it.  
  
Almost immediately, the door opens and Isabel quickly comes out and closes the door behind her.   
  
Grant: You look absolutely ravishing Isabel.  
  
Isabel: (nervously) Thanks.  
  
Grant: I was glad to get your call today. I was hoping I wouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day. These flowers are for you.  
  
Isabel: You shouldn't have.  
  
Grant: Sorry I couldn't get a better ride than my truck. Hope that's okay?  
  
Isabel: It's fine. Can we get out of here?  
  
Grant: Sure.  
  
Grant opens the passenger door for Isabel before getting into the truck himself. As they take off down the street, Michael starts the Jetta and tails them.  
  
ACT III  
  
Max comes into the Crashdown holding white roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He goes into the back room where he finds Maria crying.  
  
Max: What's wrong Maria?  
  
Maria: What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Your stupid sidekick Michael is what's wrong.  
  
Max: What happened?  
  
Maria: Here I am expecting a nice Valentine's Day with Michael, and what do I get?! I get a stupid pen and he took my car.  
  
Maria holds up an ordinary looking pen.  
  
Max: Where did he go?  
  
Maria: How the hell am I supposed to know? He just takes off without telling me anything except that it's important. Oh hell, what do you care? Here you are with flowers and chocolates like a good boyfriend.  
  
Max: I'm sorry.  
  
Maria: Oh don't be. I'll see to it that that bastard gets what's coming to him! And if you're looking for Liz, she's not here.  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Maria: She left on her "date" already.  
  
Max: Her "date?"  
  
Maria: Yeah, I told her that you would eventually show up here, but she wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Max: Who did she go out with?  
  
Maria: The other stupid man in my life, Sean.  
  
Max ends up sitting down next to Maria, shoulders slumped.  
  
Maria: I can't do this anymore... this, this, roller coaster life with Michael. I gotta get out of here.  
  
Maria takes off out of the Crashdown.  
  
We switch to Alex. He is in the midst of calling someone on the phone. We here several rings.  
  
Voice (with Swedish accent): Hej? (Swedish for hello)  
  
Alex: Hej? Leana? This is Alex Whitman.  
  
Voice: Alex, my American sweetheart. I am so happy that you called.  
  
Alex: Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
We switch to Maria entering the UFO Center. She walks into Brody's office.  
  
Brody: Maria! I didn't order anything from the Crashdown.  
  
Maria: I'm not here to make a delivery.  
  
Brody: (concerned) You look like you've been crying.  
  
Maria: Yeah, well, it's that stupid lug, Michael. He's ruined everything. I didn't even expect anything that great. I just thought that it being Valentine's Day...  
  
Brody: You feel like you've been taken advantage of, ignored.  
  
Maria: Exactly. I feel like I'm only important when he needs to use my car, which of course he has right now. If only other people could be as understanding as you are.  
  
Brody: I think I have a different perspective as a divorcee and an abductee. Although I haven't figured out yet which is more traumatizing.  
  
Maria: Look at me. Here I am moaning and groaning about this silly holiday and you have these issues that I can't even imagine.  
  
Brody: Well, since you don't have your car, I could give you a ride. And if, and only if, you feel up to it and I have no particular plans tonight, maybe we could have dinner or something. I mean, I have Sydney with me this week. She would love to see you again.  
  
Maria: You know what. That sounds like a plan. Thank you so much for salvaging my day.  
  
Maria spontaneously hugs Brody who is initially surprised, but then is happy to reciprocate.  
  
We switch to Max, who is mulling life, as he usually does, while sitting on a park bench with the flowers next to him. He is eating the chocolates he meant to give to Liz. Tess comes up behind him.  
  
Tess: Can a girl share some of your chocolates?  
  
Max: Sure. Have a seat if you like.  
  
Tess: (sitting next to Max) From the look of things, your Valentine's Day didn't work out the way you had hoped.  
  
Max: That obvious? Stupid holiday anyway.  
  
Tess: I don't want to step on any toes. If you want me to leave...  
  
Max: No. Please stay.  
  
They sit in an awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
Tess: From all the times I "retrieved" my memories, I don't once recall a Valentine's Day back home.  
  
Max: We must come from a more advanced race of people.  
  
Max and Tess share a small laugh.  
  
Max: You once told me that if I wanted, you would show me how to remember my past.  
  
Tess: Yes, Max.  
  
We switch to Michael. He is still in the car, chowing down on tacos with lots of Tabasco sauce. He looks across the street and sees Isabel and Grant come out of a restaurant together. In his rush to start the Jetta, he spills his soda on the floor.  
  
Michael: Oh, man. Maria's gonna kill me.  
  
Michael starts the car and begins to tail Grant's truck again. They head down a desolate stretch of highway with Michael following with his lights off. Grant's truck turns off the road into a small clearing in the woods.  
  
Michael: (muttering to himself) Where the hell is this guy going?  
  
Michael parks the Jetta on the side of the road and walks into the woods surreptitiously. He spots Isabel and Grant sitting next to each other on a rock. They seem to be gazing at the stars while sharing small talk that we can't really hear. As we/Michael watch, Grant starts to make a move on Isabel, who is not resisting. Michael just can't handle this and comes out of the bushes.  
  
Michael: Hey, what's going on here?  
  
Grant: (standing) I was about to ask that very same question!  
  
Isabel: Michael, what are you doing here?  
  
Michael: I just wanted to make sure you were alright.  
  
Grant: Have you been following us all night?! What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you just leave me the hell alone?!  
  
Isabel: I'm so sorry Grant. I didn't know anything about this.  
  
Grant: I don't care. Every time I associate myself with any of you kids, I find myself, tailed, illegally searched, or have a gun put in my face. That's it. I'm out of here.  
  
Michael: Good idea.  
  
Grant leaves in a huff.  
  
Isabel: I hope you're happy ruining my evening.  
  
Michael: I never trusted that guy.  
  
Isabel: I don't care what you think. You and Max have been ruining my social life since this past summer and I am tired of it.  
  
Michael: It's for the better.  
  
Isabel: Oh is Max's pining for Liz and your on and off relationship with Maria for the better?!  
  
Michael: That's not fair.  
  
Isabel: You damn right it's not fair. I am tired of being alone. How come I don't have someone to care about me?  
  
Michael: We care about you Isabel.  
  
Isabel: It's not the same!  
  
Isabel turns her back to Michael and starts to choke on tears. Michael, initially unsure, comes up behind her and turns her around and they hug. Something seems to change in the feeling of their hug and Isabel looks up at Michael. After a moment's hesitation, they begin to kiss. Slowly and softly at first, but it becomes increasingly passionate. Suddenly in their minds, both Michael and Isabel see flashes/images: flying across the desert, the jagged rock formation of the pod chamber, the interior of the pod chamber, then finally the alien book flipping open its pages, the symbols glowing blue. Michael and Isabel break their kiss and just look at each other in a combination of wonderment and confusion.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the park with Max and Tess...  
  
Tess: In order for me to help you, I need to touch you.  
  
Max nods. Tess places her hands around Max's face, very gently and lovingly.  
  
Tess: Now close you eyes and focus your mind. Look deep within.  
  
Max is the picture of concentration. Suddenly he sees flashes, blurry images scattered about him, images of home. His breathing quickens and he starts to become diaphoretic. Max opens his eyes, Tess is still holding his face.  
  
Tess: Did it work?  
  
Max: (excitedly) Yes! There was so much there. I could see... see home. I could feel what I felt then.  
  
Tess: The first few times can be very disconcerting.  
  
Max: No. I felt so connected to it, even though I couldn't fully grasp it consciously. Michael, Isabel, my parents, they were all there. You were there.  
  
Max, reciprocally, takes Tess' face in his hands and they begin to kiss passionately. As they kiss, the same images as happened with Michael and Isabel flash through their minds: flying across the desert, the jagged rock formation of the pod chamber, the interior of the pod chamber, then finally the alien book flipping open its pages, the symbols glowing blue. When they stop kissing, Max and Tess look at each other in a new light.  
  
ACT IV  
  
We find Liz and Sean in a local arcade. They are playing foosball.  
  
Liz: How's it been since you got back to Roswell?  
  
Sean: Other than the abuse I get from Maria, it's actually been great. Darn!  
  
Liz blocks Sean's shot.  
  
Liz: So what are your plans?  
  
Sean: Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find a job sometime.  
  
Liz shoots the ball and scores.  
  
Liz: Yes! I beat you 3 to 2!  
  
Sean: I let you win.  
  
Liz: Yeah, right. Like you did at pool AND pinball?  
  
They sit down to a table with their drinks and food.  
  
Sean: Okay. Fine. So give a guy down on his luck a break. Any ideas where I can find gainful employment?  
  
Liz: I, uh...  
  
Sean: I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that.  
  
Liz: No, it's just you're not what I expected.  
  
Sean: From an ex-con right? Actually, prison wasn't all bad. It reminded me about all the wonderful things that I could look forward to on the outside.  
  
Liz just shyly smiles in return.  
  
Meanwhile, in the pod chamber, we find Michael and Isabel holding the alien book together. Behind them, Max and Tess come in.  
  
Max: Michael, Isabel. What are you doing here?  
  
Isabel: We could ask you two the same thing.  
  
Max: Tess was showing me some memory retrieval techniques when we saw...  
  
Max notices that they are holding the alien book and gives them a telling look.  
  
Michael: Yeah, whatever. We haven't been able to get anything out of the book.  
  
Michael tosses it to Max.  
  
Tess: Nasedo told me that our destinies are somehow imprinted in that book. Maybe we all need to be present for us to read it.  
  
Max: It's worth a shot.  
  
The royal four take their positions in the four-square position each holding a corner of the book. They close their eyes and concentrate. The book begins to glow blue, much as the orb communicators did in "Destiny."  
  
Isabel: Max, look.  
  
All four look at the book. The alien characters are all glowing blue. They are suddenly able to understand the book.  
  
Michael: (reading from the book) For it is told that the royal four shall once again take their place upon the throne of Antar.  
  
Isabel: If you are reading this, you have begun the discovery of your true selves. You have taken the first steps to returning to your true home.  
  
Tess: Only when the royal four work in unison may you realize the abilities to defeat our enemies.  
  
Max: My son, your bride. My daughter, your betrothed. Your four destinies are intertwined and must never be dissolved.  
  
The book stops glowing.  
  
Isabel: What else does it say?!  
  
Max: I don't know, I can't read it anymore.  
  
Tess: The book must carry messages from our home world and for us to understand it, we have to work together.  
  
Isabel: This is unacceptable. How can I be given this kind of responsibility?  
  
Michael: You mean how can you be stuck with me.  
  
Isabel: That's not true! I didn't ask for this. I want to find my own life.  
  
Max: This is more important than any one of us, Isabel.  
  
Isabel: That's easy for you to say, Max. You've always had everything. First Liz and now Tess. This isn't fair.  
  
Isabel runs out of the pod chamber. Michael is about to give chase, but Max holds him up.  
  
Max: Let her go, she needs time to sort this out.  
  
Michael: So do I, Maxwell.  
  
Michael breaks free of Max and leaves as well.  
  
Tess: What do we do now Max?  
  
Switch to Liz and Maria sitting on the deck outside Liz's room. They are having one of their heart to hearts.  
  
Maria: And he just dropped off the Jetta without a word. Just left it on the driveway and walked away. And of course I find the remains of his soda on the floor. The whole car smells like Coke and Tabasco.  
  
Liz: How do you put up with him?  
  
Maria: I really don't know. But enough of the Neanderthal extraterrestrial. How was your "date" with the other Neanderthal in Roswell?  
  
Liz: It was not a "date" Maria.  
  
Maria: I know, I know, just a get-together. He didn't do anything stupid, did he?  
  
Liz: No, not at all. He was a gentleman the whole night.  
  
Maria: Ha! He must have been saving it all for tonight. I definitely don't see that at home.  
  
Liz: Well, how was dinner at Brody's.  
  
Maria: He is such a sweet man and Sydney is so adorable. We had a good time just talking about stuff, something Michael could never do.  
  
Liz: What a crazy Valentine's Day!  
  
Maria: Yeah, but it turned out okay. (yawn) It's getting late, I gotta get home.  
  
Liz: See you tomorrow.  
  
As Maria takes her leave via the window to Liz's room, Liz pulls out her journal and pen.  
  
Liz voiceover: February 14, 2001. Valentine's Day. Things didn't work out as expected. Although I became "friends" with Max, I always thought that I would be spending today with him. Even Maria ended up with someone else. But at the end, things did work out, maybe for the better. I am STILL a small town girl who wants to be head of molecular biology research at Harvard. Maybe we all have our own destinies that we should follow.  
  
The End. 


End file.
